


One More

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Light Sadism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony and Bucky see just how many times Bucky can go in one evening----Kinktober Prompt 22 - Overstimulation / Sadomasochism
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 86





	One More

Tony ran his hands over the firm chest in front of him. Bucky had muscles to die for and Tony took great pleasure in feeling them up whenever he got the chance. Bucky didn’t mind that in the least. The way that he figured it, if Tony was close enough to feel him up then he was close enough to kiss Tony. The genius never shied away from the kisses the same way that Bucky always leaned into the touches. It was just really nice to share affection with one another. That affection now was made even better by the lack of it for the past few days.

There were a lot of benefits that the super soldier serum gave Bucky. Stamina in the bedroom had seemed to be one of the more fun ones. Tony had wondered just how far that stamina could stretch and Bucky had agreed to seeing if they could find that limit. In preparation they had stopped nearly every form of physical intimacy for the past two days. That way Bucky would be desperate and ready to go as many times as Tony could get him off.

The kiss that they were sharing deepened as Tony’s hands travelled further south. The plan was to start out slow and work up from there as they tried to wring as many orgasms out of Bucky in one night as they could. As Tony reached below Bucky’s belt he could feel the soldier already getting hard from the little bit that they had done.

Tony pulled back from the kiss and smiled as he squeezed Bucky through his jeans. “Someone’s getting excited it seems,” he said, playing with the zipper. “I think we should do something about that.”

Bucky arched into the touch as the zipper was pulled down and Tony’s hand encircled his cock as he brought it out into the open. The flesh firmed up even further as Tony gently stroked up and down bringing the soldier to full erection.

“Yeah just like that,” Tony praised. “You’ve got a few days built up and we’ve got all night to work them out.”

Bucky’s hands clutched at Tony’s shoulders being mindful of his strength so that he wouldn’t hurt the other man. That was the last thing that Bucky wanted, especially when Tony’s talented hands were bringing him so much pleasure. He would almost be embarrassed by how fast he was reaching the edge if not for the fact that Tony hadn’t touched him in days for this exact reason. Precum dripped from the head of his cock letting Tony jerk him off faster until Bucky couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Tipping over the edge, Bucky’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open as he spilled over Tony’s hand.

Tony kept his pace steady to draw the most amount of pleasure out of his partner until nothing else was coming. Gently Tony let the softened organ go to lay against the front of Bucky's pants and wiped his hand clean. Bucky leaned against Tony’s front as the after effects of a good orgasm washed over him. Tony held him up until Bucky felt steady enough to take his own weight.

“Good?” Tony asked.

“‘S always good with you sweetheart,” slurred Bucky. “You never not make me feel good.”

Tony smiled and started guiding the two of them into the bedroom. “I like that. That’s the goal anyway. You ready for round number two?”

Energy coming back at the thought of the night ahead of them, Bucky was quick to shuck off his clothes so that his cock wasn’t the only part of him exposed. Tony followed suit before crawling up onto the bed behind Bucky. The soldier spread his legs so that Tony could settle between them. Tony was more than eager to take the offered invitation.

Resting a hand around either ankle, Tony placed a soft kiss to the inside of Bucky’s left knee. Making his way up Tony peppered both legs with kisses, giving them equal attention until he finally reached his prize. In the time it had taken for Tony to reach Bucky’s cock, the organ had started filling once more and was already standing at half mast. The slow seduction never failed to get Bucky’s motor running and he was very eager to get that mouth wrapped around him.

Tony started at the base of the cock, mouthing at it and giving it tiny kitten licks. Beneath his mouth the cock twitched and hardened into a full erection for the second time that night. Breathy little moans came from Bucky as Tony lavished attention over his cock, drawing it out unbearably before finally taking it in his mouth.

Tony applied gentle suction as he swallowed down the cock. He didn’t take it as deep as he could. Overwhelming Bucky with pleasure would come later. Right now was still all about a slow build up in order to make it last. Looking up through his eyelashes Tony watched as Bucky tensed above him as he worked on not thrusting up into Tony’s mouth. Bucky’s stomach and chest were a work of art and Tony couldn’t wait to get his hands all over them again.

“Tony, Tony, Tony,” Bucky chanted as he lost control and thrust up as cum flooded Tony’s mouth.

The genius swallowed down as much as he could manage, not caring about a few drops that escaped his mouth. If tonight went well there would be plenty of mess to clean up. What did it matter if the mess began building up right now? The cock had barely fallen out of Tony’s mouth when the genius began working on building it back up again.

A bottle of lube had been left on the bed in anticipation of the night’s activities. Tony made good use of it getting his fingers coated in the slick liquid. One hand grasped Bucky’s cock and stroked it with feather light touches while the other set to work stretching Bucky open. On either side of Tony, Bucky’s thighs tensed and relaxed as he rode the waves of pleasure that his body was being put through.

As Tony’s fingers slipped inside they sought out Bucky’s prostate with an accuracy that only came from extended practice. One finger turned to two which turned to three. Bucky’s breath became more ragged the more attention Tony paid to his prostate. A low whine issued from deep in Bucky’s throat as the assault didn’t stop until his cock was aching and spurting off for a third time. His body trembled and shook for a minute before going completely limp on the bed.

Tony let go of the once more softened cock and pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s ass. Both hands were wiped clean on the sheets as he got up from the bed. While he had no doubt that Bucky could go for more, serum running to their benefit, even super soldiers needed a short refractory period. Walking over to the side table, Tony picked up some supplies that he had set out earlier and brought them back to the bed.

Climbing back in, Tony worked his way behind Bucky until the soldier was laying back against his chest. From there Tony unscrewed a bottle of water and held it up to Bucky’s lips. As much as he wanted to chug down the water, Tony only allowed small sips to keep him from choking or making himself sick. Once the bottle was finished and tossed to the side Tony fed him small pieces of fruit, cheese, and chocolate to help prevent any crashes from the extended exertion.

Once Bucky didn’t seem as shaky from their activities, Tony gave him a slow kiss that started working the soldier back up towards arousal once more. Laying Bucky back down on the bed, Tony retook his position between Bucky’s legs.

“You ready to keep going sweetheart?” Tony asked, needing to be sure.

Bucky flashed a cocksure grin up at him and brought his hands to set behind his head. “I’m always ready to go again doll,” Bucky said back flippantly.

Tony gave a grin full of teeth. “Let’s see if you’re still singing that same tune by the time I’m done with you.”

Picking up the lube again, Tony coated not his fingers but his cock this time. He had been ignoring his own erection since the beginning but now was the perfect time to let it come out and play for a bit. Just a bit though. Tony slid a cock ring on himself before lining up and pushing into Bucky’s well prepped hole. It would be a shame if he couldn’t complete the rest of his plans for the night because he finished himself off in Bucky’s ass before he meant to.

As soon as Tony was fully sheathed inside of Bucky’s ass the soldier tossed his head back and let out a hiss. As good as Tony’s fingers had felt, the stretch produced by his cock was infinitely better and more satisfying. Just like his fingers though, Tony knew exactly how to use his cock to bring the most amount of pleasure to his partner.

He started out slow, giving Bucky time to get used to the greater stretch. Gradually he picked up the pace until Bucky had to bring his legs up to wrap around Tony’s waist in order to hold on. Even then Tony’s accuracy never wavered as he kept hitting that bundle of nerves every time he pushed back inside.

The two of them moved together in a dance that they had done hundreds of times before. Their bodies moved in sync in a way that only came from close familiarity with one another. That closeness, that intimacy, more than anything else was what pushed Bucky over the edge into his next orgasm.

His ass fluttered and clenched around Tony’s cock trying to draw the genius into his own orgasm but the cock ring did its job and held Tony back from following his boyfriend over the edge into his own orgasm. As soon as Bucky’s ass was done trying to milk him Tony pulled out and took hold of Bucky’s cock once more and started stroking it, encouraging it to stay hard despite his forth orgasm of the night.

Bucky sobbed and whined at the insistent touch of Tony’s hand trying to shy away from it but never telling Tony to stop or using his safeword. Enjoying just how responsive Bucky was becoming to every touch Tony kept going, redoubling his efforts to bring Bucky to a full erection and not just the half one that he was left with after the last orgasm.

As soon as Bucky’s cock was hard enough, Tony climbed up onto Bucky’s waist and lined it up with his own hole. Tony had prepped himself earlier so he wouldn’t have to waste time now once he had gotten Bucky so worked up. When he sank down onto the throbbing organ inch by inch Tony couldn’t help but moan in pleasure feeling the thick cock filling him up the way he loved so much. For Bucky it was absolutely pain and pleasure mixed together with no knowing where one ended and the other began.

Tony wasted no time once he was seated to begin riding the cock inside of him like it was his job. Rolling his hips and bouncing up and down in short little movements, Tony focused on clenching down around the cock inside of him making it as tight and hot as Bucky could possibly stand.

“Too much. It’s too much Tony,” Bucky pleaded.

Tony paid his pleading no mind and kept riding the cock like his life depended on it. He trusted that Bucky would use his word if he really needed to end things. Beneath his hands the sheets tore into shreds as Bucky tried desperately to hold onto the last bits of his control. That control was shattered however when Tony reached up and tweaked each of Bucky’s nipples knowing just how sensitive they were.

As Bucky came deep inside Tony’s ass Tony unclipped the ring around his cock and let his own orgasm wash over him. As he came across Bucky’s stomach and chest Tony’s ass clamped down on Bucky’s cock doing it’s best to drain it of every last drop that it had to give. On the bed Bucky moaned and writhed trying to get away from the overstimulation that Tony was putting him through to much effect. It was only after Tony had felt the last shudders of pleasure from his own orgasm that he pulled off of Bucky and settled back between his legs.

Reaching back behind himself Tony ran his fingers over his own hole and brought that back covered with Bucky’s cum. “Not as messy as you usually make me Bucky-bear. Looks like I’ve really made a dent in the super soldier reserve you have. But I think there might still be a bit more left in there. What do you say? One more go? I think you’ve got one more in you.”

Bucky shook his head in denial, tears freely falling down his face. At this point he was an overstimulated mess. The line between pleasure and pain had become razor thin and he was no longer certain which side he was dancing on. Despite that he still made no move to end things. This had been one of the most overwhelming sessions they had ever played with and while he wasn’t sure he would want to try this again he did know that he wanted to see this through to the end.

“Oh I think you can do it,” Tony persisted.

Keeping eye contact with Bucky, Tony picked up a slim vibrator and held it up to show it off. When Bucky’s eyes landed on the innocent looking toy a long and low whine escaped as the knowledge of just what it was going to be used for dawned on him. Slowly, making a show of it, Tony coated the vibrator with more of the lube and dragged it down Bucky’s chest, over his cock, circled around his balls, before finally finding Bucky’s hole and pushing inside.

With deliberate accuracy Tony pressed the vibrator directly against Bucky’s prostate. With a devilish grin, Tony caught Bucky’s eyes once more before twisting the end of the toy and turned it on. Immediately Bucky screamed out as his body was assaulted with unyielding vibrations. His back arched off the bed as his body instinctively tried to get away from the overwhelming sensations that he wasn’t sure he could stand for much longer. Tony followed each of those movements that Bucky made to get away to keep the vibrator pressed to that bundle of nerves with no break.

Reluctantly Bucky’s cock rose once more into a weeping erection. Tony used the hand not wielding the vibrator to take hold of Bucky’s cock and begin stroking it. His grip was firm and he enjoyed the way Bucky whimpered beneath him from just everything that Tony was putting him through. The more he kept going the more Tony watched Bucky slip into soundless pleading. This was what Tony had been looking forward to when they had first planned this night out. He had wanted to see just how many times Bucky could go, just how far Bucky could be pushed before he couldn’t be pushed any further.

Suddenly Bucky’s body tensed up every muscle in his body as his cock gave one last shudder and spurt of cum, much less than he had the first time Tony jerked him off that night. At the same time the cock gave up trying to produce more cum, Bucky’s body went completely limp on the bed. Tony was quick to turn off and remove the vibrator to keep from jumping over the line into pure pain due to oversensitivity.

Setting the vibrator aside Tony set about checking over Bucky and making sure that he was okay and taken care of after everything he had just given for the night. A warm, wet cloth was used to wipe away all of the cum and sweat that covered Bucky’s body leaving him relatively clean. Tony knew that Bucky wouldn’t want to put in the effort for a full bath or shower immediately after such intense sex but would still want to feel clean. Next was rolling Bucky side to side to pull the extra sheet below him off of the bed so that he was laying on clean sheets and wouldn’t get dirty all over again after his quick wipe down.

By the time all of this was done Bucky had become more aware of his surroundings again. Tony focused in on getting Bucky to drink some more water and having a few more bites of the snacks that he had been fed earlier. The more he drank and ate, the less wrung out he looked. When he was finished, Tony settled in beside him and pulled Bucky so that his head was resting on Tony’s chest. Normally Bucky liked to sleep curled around Tony as the big spoon but after fun like this, he enjoyed being the one to be held tenderly for the night. In the morning they would talk about what they just did and how they might like to play in the future but for now, they were both on the cusp of sleep and the morning would be there soon enough.


End file.
